Through the Rainy Haze
by Shyleigh
Summary: What if things happened differently after Hitomi and Allen kiss in Episode 19? Ch.6 up! Will Van and Hitomi finally get together?... (VH) AU
1. Pains of a Young King

Author's Note: Well, I started this because every single time I see episode 19 I think I'm going to cry at the end. Van's pout, so cute...*sob* poor Van. Anyway so I wrote this as an Alternate Universe to change what happens after the bridge scene, just for my own personal pleasure, and possibly yours :D. Hope you enjoy!!! REVIEW! JUST so I know who has read it!!!!!! -Ashes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, or Van *drool* or any other characters I use. Though I wish *blah blah* anyway, don't sue me and such. Crazy dog eating chalk boards.  
  
Through the Rainy Haze  
  
Chapter# 1: Pains of a Young King  
  
Van collapsed beneath a tree. He had no idea where he was, or how he would get back, but he didn't care. His breath was ragged and his wet ebony locks fell into his face. He could feel the moisture from the grass sinking into his knees and the rest of his body as he crumpled to a heap under the large canopy of leaves. But that didn't matter. He was already soaked. Nothing mattered now anyway. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rip out his hair. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. He wanted to beat Allen Schezar into the ground. Yes, that's what he most wanted to do. He wanted to beat Allen to a pulp, wring out his neck, and break that horribly beautiful face.  
  
Van sighed. What he really wanted was Hitomi. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and hold her to him. To kiss her, to-  
  
'Hitomi'.  
  
Even the name hurt him to say. He loved her. His love for her was so amazing and so confusing and thrilling and scary it made him want to burst inside. But he could never share it with her. For she loved another. She didn't love him.  
  
He had watched them on the bridge. Watched their lips meet. Watched as another man held his beloved. Watched as she was kissed by another man. All because he was such a coward. Van cringed at the remembrance. He had found her looking sad and forlorn by the fountain. How he had wanted to hold her then. Make her feel all right. His own pain was forgotten. How could he think about that when she, the one who brought him happiness, was in despair?  
  
Van had decided then that he would tell her. He would finally tell her that he loved her. He drew up every last ounce of courage he had. It was amazing how he felt no fear in battle as Zaibach attacked him mercilessly, but when it came to her, he was terrified. Everything at that time had been going so well. She was relaxed. It was now or never. And he messed everything up. He just couldn't say it. The words got so jumbled up in his mouth. In his mind he was screaming 'I love you!' But it all came out so horribly wrong. He wanted her love. Not her power! But he had backed away at the last minute. He had tried to cover up what he had said. He wanted her to stay with him, away from Allen. But it was for a different reason then merely wanting her power. He could still hear the piscus hitting the ground and the sound of it echoing off through the mill. The impact of Hitomi's hand slapping against his face. The birds fleeing from outside. He touched his cheek. He had deserved it.  
  
He had basically pushed her into the other man's arms for being so cowardly, awkward and inexperienced. All the things Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli, was not. He was brave, and smooth, full of charisma. Never awkward in any way. And as for experience, who could count the number of women Allen had bedded! That thought made all of his rage return.  
  
Allen was handsome, well-built, older, chivalrous, daring, courageous, intelligent, a talented swordsman, and well, perfect! And himself? Nothing compared to that. How would Hitomi ever even consider him when she had Allen?  
  
'Hitomi'. Gods, how he loved her. His heart split in two remembering seeing her on the bridge with Allen. How worried he had been when he couldn't find her in the rain. In desperation he kept searching. And there he had found her. Already found. Van had felt it necessary to leave after stumbling on them in their intimate embrace. He didn't belong there. It was meant to be just them. That realization hit him hard. He didn't belong with Hitomi. Allen did. As this sunk in, Van felt himself pushing more into the wet ground. The wind was blowing, and leaves from the tree were being strewn across his body. Flower petals brushed by him in a daze, swirling around his form, then moving away, as if sensing he was not part of the same world as of that moment. He could see the sun setting on the horizon, how beautiful it was mixed with the wonderful scents of Asturia and its sea. But he did not feel the beauty.  
  
Van had gone numb from the pain of everything that had happened recently. Losing Fanelia, his only home, Balgus, his only father figure, Folken reappearing after so many years of sadness to be his enemy. His only love not loving him. But nothing really mattered. All the pain, anger, confusion, and hurt melted into nothingness. A no-feeling. An emptiness. He felt like he could die right there. Gaea could swallow him whole and he wouldn't care, not really. All he cared about was-  
  
"Van!" She cried running up the hill to the tree. And then there she was. In all her brilliance. Soaked from head to toe and panting, her eyes full of concern.  
  
-"Hitomi".  
  
A/N: yes I realize nothing has actually happened, considering the shortness of the chapter, but things will start to. Next chapter will just be insight into Hitomi's thoughts and emotions the same as this was for Van's. I feel they both need to be explained in full, according to how I imagine they might have been feeling. I'll probably post after a couple of reviews or something. UPDATING AFTER A COUPLE OF REVIEWS, just for those people who kind of skip over this and might have missed that. Anyway! Yay! r+r! (though you've probably already read...O.o) Oh, and yay! my beta! Cat a.k.a. SilverPrincess! Thanks bunches! 


	2. The Blinded Seer

A/N: As some reviewers were commenting about it, sorry about the not letting anonymous reviewers review, I had no clue it was set to that, so thank you for informing me. Anyway it's fixed now, and I'll try to have little replies for people who have reviewed, though I haven't done many this time. If I don't have any specific replies, I list you. - Ashes  
  
jossi-31: Thankz. I'm hoping for some fluff to happen myself. But who knows what will actually happen when I start writing. -._-*  
  
Esca-lover: I know, I've watched that one scene so many times I say things along with them, in Japanese ^.- . It's getting sad. I think I'll definitely read your fic and in fact I already have (though I found, any criticism I might have had was lost), and thank you for the appraisal. (I've also read Ink Stained Hands though I've never had time to review, it's good, you're quite a talented AU writer :D)  
  
Adriana Huffle: Yes, well, I all the wonderfully loved the happy people too! (joking, *L*)  
  
And thanks to the rest of the reviewers, Crystal Night, Sailor Centauri, Cascata, Geminidragon, dilly-sammas luver, snow blossoms, ice, aradow, Chan, Dariel, Kat-Tastrophe, and SilverPrincess (who happens to be my beta -.-*)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no owning of Escaflowne or the escaflowne plot or esca characters, though they rock my world. Ye ha. -._-*  
  
Through the Rainy Haze  
  
Chapter#2: The Blinded Seer  
  
This was wrong. This was all very wrong.  
  
That was what had coursed through her mind while it had happened. So wrong. As Allen broke the kiss, it was all she could think. All that was in her mind. For the longest time Hitomi had thought she was in love with Allen. His beautiful blue eyes, his long gorgeous blond hair.... But it had only been a large infatuation, and she saw that now. Millerna loved Allen. Or at least, had more feelings for him than she herself did. She shouldn't have let herself get pulled towards him, and she had protested in the beginning. But then a haze had swamped over her. It was like she couldn't control what she was doing any more. There was something.pushing her, closer and closer to Allen. And he reminded her so much of Amano, so much of home. Earth. But being with him would not make her any closer to her home, she knew that, or at least now she did. How she missed her home though....and Allen had said such wonderful things to her.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. No matter how luring Allen was, being with him felt wrong, and her heart screamed it. She was only doing this because she was hurt over what Van had said earlier. This idea shocked her. The only reason she had let this happen was because she wanted to erase the pain from what Van had said to her. But it hadn't worked.  
  
As their lips slowly parted the rain stopped. The haze, and the spell over her were broken. She had given Allen the honour of her first kiss. She felt hollow inside. She didn't...really want to be with Allen after all. She turned away from him. And there, standing near the entrance to an alleyway, was Van.  
  
He had seen her with Allen, and it made her feel like she had been caught doing something wrong. And the look in Van's eyes was her punishment. He was wet, soaked like her. The pain in his eyes made her want to reach out to him. They looked accusingly and sadly at her, as if she had betrayed him. She realized then that he had been out in the rain, looking for her. "Van", she whispered, the name felt so good on her tongue. She wanted to take back what she had just done, just with that name.  
  
But just like that, he was gone. He ran, and she watched him go in a trance. Allen reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. They stayed like this for a long time, probably only minutes, but it seemed like hours to Hitomi. Hitomi then whipped around to face him, his natural scent wafting over her, his deep blue eyes gazing down at her, his usually impeccably perfect hair swept attractively in all directions. He smelled so much like Amano. No, she thought. This is wrong.  
  
"I want whatever this is to end, Allen", she whispered, barely audible, her eyes wide and shining. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this. It.it ...isn't right!" she cried the last bit and ran. She heard him call out her name. But she still ran. Away from Allen. Away from home. Towards Van. She had made her choice. If only she could mend what she had done.  
  
No, she did not love Allen. It was true, and she knew for sure now. She had once thought that Allen was her savior, her angel who came to save her at the end of her visions. But Van was truly her angel. He had saved her, just like her vision had predicted, and shared with her the secrets of his past and blood. It was he who held the strange qualities of an angle, or Draconian as they called them here.  
  
Though neither Hitomi nor Van had realized it yet, they both protected and looked out for another, saving each other's lives time and time again. Both had grown to worry and care about the other on an equal level.  
  
Allen was not Hitomi's equal. Or at least, he did not consider her his equal, nor did she. She called him 'Allen-san', where as Van was a king and she still merely referred to him as Van all the same.  
  
Hitomi wanted to believe that Van hadn't meant what he had said at the mill earlier that afternoon. That the only reason he had stayed around her, saved her, cared for her, made her promises, it was all just because he wanted her power so he could defeat Zaibach and get his revenge. That he only thought of her as an object, a weapon he could use in the war. She didn't know what she would do if this was truly the only reason.  
  
She turned another corner. She had lost him. No! Hitomi shook her head. She would follow him, and fix what she had started. She had so many questions, and she wanted answers. And Van was the only one who could explain things to her it seemed. Like if she meant nothing to him, and if so why did he look so betrayed at the bridge? Or why was she suddenly no longer in love with Allen? And why did she feel so warm inside at the thought that Van might really care about her? Or maybe, why she felt a twinge of happiness at the fact he might have been jealous of Allen..  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. She had to find him. She pictured her pendant in her mind, holding the actual necklace out in her hand. Her brow furrowed in concentration. She focused on Van with all of her heart. His dark, glaring maroon eyes, his midnight hair falling into his face, his small pout he always sported, always upset about something...that red shirt and beige pants....The pendant in her mind swung to the left and Hitomi raced down the alleyway. 'Where the heck is Van going?' she wondered. If she hadn't been following him, she would have been completely lost. And it wasn't like he knew his way around Palas any more than she did.  
  
The sadness she had seen in his eyes instantly appeared in her mind. His eyes had never looked that sad before. God, she hoped she would find him. Van had been through enough already. Suddenly Hitomi no longer needed her pendant, the picture of it in her mind had vanished. Hitomi stumbled slightly in confusion. She could feel him, feel which direction he had gone in, what roads and passageways he had traveled along. It was a strange new power she had never experienced before. Her mind felt..like it was bursting...It was like wherever he went he left his essence behind...and she could feel it...She had never been able to do this before, and she wasn't sensing anyone else's essence, if that was what it was. Why could she only sense Van?  
  
Quickly pushing this puzzling subject aside Hitomi sped along down the different passageways. She had more problems to figure out as of the moment; she could dwell on that later, besides this would help her. New questions were surfacing in her mind. How was she going to fix what she had done? What would she say when she found him? How was he going to react? ..Did he even care about what she had done; was he only upset because he had lost his tool?  
  
Hitomi gulped. She hoped the latter wasn't true. But she would take things as they came. Right now she had to find him first. It seemed she had now left the city and was out in the bordering fields. She could feel him..he had stopped moving! This would give her a chance to catch up.  
  
Hitomi ran as fast as she could, through the high grass and past the newly blown flowers. She sprinted for what seemed like ages until she found him. Lying beneath a large abundant tree. His face was to the ground and his body moved raggedly up and down as he took in raspy breaths. Now that she was near him her senses tingled from being joined with what they had been searching out for so desperately. He didn't seem to notice she was there.  
  
"Van!" she called out, bending over slightly from lack of breath as it hit her she should announce she was there. She had finally found him, she felt so triumphant and full of glee. Until she remembered what she had done, and she became utterly speechless with nervousness.  
  
"Hitomi".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Hitomi: MY SPIDER SENSES ARE TINGLING, ASH!!!!!! XO ó.ò****  
  
Ashes: Don't worry you aren't turning into a mutant or anything. Just getting cool powers 'cause of the whole AU thing. O.o  
  
Hitomi: COOL!  
  
Ashes: stop yelling. -._-*  
  
A/N: Mwaaaaaahaa! I didn't have anything new happen! Alright calming down. But Hitomi is going to experience new power changes because she makes a different choice after the bridge scene (Yes, this fic actually does have a plot and isn't just some useless romance thing!) See I felt Van should have his own little explanation, but Hitomi's going to get some cool new sensing techniques and I needed to explain that when it happens. Not to mention it really needs to be explained how the hell she managed to find him. I mean Van doesn't even know where he is. I think I may have the whole next chapter dedicated to them just trying to find their way back. Hehehe. ( Joking. Anyway, write me any ideas or opinions you might have, and if you don't feel like reviewing you can send them to me at luverofvanfanel@hotmail.com. Also, thanks to my gorgeous and talented beta, Cat! ((a.k.a. SilverPrincess)) and my sub-beta as well, Mere!  
  
Also, I am going to be doing a lot of switching between Hitomi and Van's POVs, but not crazily like every few paragraphs (and yes next chapter I'll actually continue on with where I left it off in the first one) 


	3. After the Rain

Again, my small replies.  
  
Mystic Angel: Well, I kind of update every now and then, depends on what's happening with me. I also might just not really have the next chapter planned..anyway, I'm basically a random updater. Thanks for the praise!  
  
SPIKECRAZI13: yay, I'll read it  
  
Thanks to Lady Luna, Lady Laran, Kat-Tastrophe, Cyber1, Draco, ice, Youkai Yume, Maia Webmistress, raven, farhancharizard, aradow, SabineballZ, Sailor Centauri, Scarlet Pheonix, Crystal Night, and esca chick.  
  
Disclaimer: Man, these things are going to become very annoying. I don't own Escaflowne so no suing and other such mean things *waves*  
  
Through the Rainy Haze  
  
Chapter# 3: After the Rain  
  
His breath caught in his throat. He slowly pushed himself up off the ground, his eyes wide with shock. He slowly lifted his hand to swipe back the hair falling into his face as he gazed up at her. His mouth hung slightly open and he stayed staring for a long period of time, too overwhelmed with the unexpectedness of her being there. Van slowly forced himself out of this trance as his mind began to buzz with questions. What was she doing there? This was the most prominent and he found himself asking this in his head over and over again. Why-.how did she find him? Why was she even looking for him? And why on Gaea was she not with Allen?!  
  
Van found himself feeling slightly bitter. Why did she always have to be so damn confusing? First she's kissing Allen, now she was here with him, not doing anything, just staring at him with those huge green eyes of hers. He felt like taking her by the shoulders and shaking her.  
  
"What.are you doing here?" Even he could hear the bitterness in his voice. Hitomi opened her mouth but it seemed no words would come out. He decided to ask more questions, seeing as the first one was not being answered and his head felt like it would explode. "Why aren't you with Allen!" he cried, now fully standing up, his eyes blazing while raking his hands through his hair. Everything was his fault, he knew that, he accepted that, but her coming here as if only to give him some sort of false hope. well it made him furious! "Why are you here!"  
  
Hitomi looked rather startled by this outburst, but she soon turned from looking uncertain to angry. As long as he was angry, she could be too. "Yeah, well why did you say those things back at mill!" she shouted back her hands now perched on her hips. "Well I-.I, meant-.I asked you questions first!" "Well my question is more important!" "No it isn't!" "Don't be so childish!" "I am NOT being-"  
  
Van cut himself off. For one thing he was being childish. Secondly, this was going nowhere. He glared at her. His eyes almost instantly softened. She was so beautiful when mad..or at any other time.He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his temples. He was so easily angered. He might as well just leave, and he turned and began to do so.  
  
"Did you mean it" He turned back to her once more, and saw that her face was downcast. "What you said in the mill I mean", she added, looking up at him. "Did you mean it?", her voice was low he almost didn't hear her and he saw her lower lip tremble.  
  
"No", he heard his voice crack slightly and felt like kicking himself. "I mean, I meant the part about you staying with me!", he exclaimed quickly, saying it so fast he could hardly make the words out. Van realized they were both very close to each other..he could touch her if he reached out. Hitomi looked a bit taken aback by this answer, but to his amazement, she moved closer and hugged him.  
  
He felt his insides burn from the small contact. He wanted to reach out and hold her, hug her back, but it was over before he got the chance. His breathing was fast now. It had barely been a hug; just a tight one-armed sort of squeeze. But it had made his heart beat faster then it ever had in his life. He was sure she could hear it, thumping against his chest. Worst of it was she was just smiling up at him looking gleeful.  
  
He had never been so confused in his life. Her eyes were crinkled at the sides and shone, and she had the largest grin plastered across her face he had ever seen. He still looked down at her, utterly puzzled. What was this about? He felt like questioning her further, considering it might help him figure her out, but it seemed his vocal chords had stopped functioning properly. His breathing was at least slowing down, though his heart was still pumping madly.  
  
"We should head back", she said calmly. Van managed to nod his head in agreement. Obviously Hitomi wasn't feeling the same as he was; she looked like at any given moment she would burst into cartwheels. Were all women going to be this weird, or was it just her? Because if they were, he was going to have a very hard time. As they started to walk back in the direction of Palas, Van began to truly wonder how Hitomi had followed him. It wasn't like he had run in a straight line; he had gone all over the place! Not to mention he had been lying beneath that tree for a good period of time. He knew she could have used her pendant, but that would have taken much more time than it had for her to discover him.  
  
"Hitomi", he started, and she turned back to look up at him. A swirl of pink petals danced around them as he fixed her with an intense stare. "How did you find me so fast?" He would have also loved to know why she had been trying to find him in the first place, but it seemed he wasn't going to get that out of her. The blur of flowers breezed around them creating an almost sphere, locking the two together. Hitomi looked at first as if she was going to avoid the question like she had the others, but instead decided to confide in him her new power.  
  
She repeated what had happened earlier, Van nodding his head. "I just followed that and it lead me to you", she finished evenly, the petals now floating away as if they had completed their job. Van looked at her, slightly perplexed. "You could.you can.sense me?" Hitomi nodded solemnly. "Can you sense anyone.else?" He secretly hoped she would say no, for him to have claim over some part of Hitomi.he didn't even care if Allen had-. Hitomi shook her head, "only you". Van beamed inside. He didn't know what that meant, but all he knew was this was only for him, Hitomi couldn't sense Allen or anyone else. This was something he had with her.  
  
"Why do you think this is happening?" she asked as they began to walk again. "I don't know", he answered truthfully. "Could mean anything. I think it might be a sign of your power becoming stronger though" Hitomi sighed. "As if I need that". Van looked over at her and decided that pointing out to her that her power would greatly help end the war was useless. She didn't like being treated as a tool, and now that he thought of it, he wouldn't like it either. It dawned on him that he had been pushing her to do things, and see things she hadn't wanted to this whole time. All because of his, and other's, selfish wishes. How had he not seen this before? Isn't that why she had been angry with him back in Freid? And he had been too stubborn to see it this whole time. Van took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Are you okay?", she asked looking over at him. "I'm.fine" Sweet, sweet Hitomi. When had she ever thought of herself. For the millionth time that day he felt like kicking himself. He loved her, and yet he had caused so much pain. He swore to himself that he would never ask her to use her power to help him in battle again. He didn't want to hurt her any more. He didn't want to force her to be the one he relied on. By some strange luck she was here with him and not with Allen, and he was going to take advantage of it. How could he not have seen this before?!  
  
Van looked up and realized they were already back at the mill where Escaflowne humbly sat. They both walked together up to the entrance and stood in silence, looking anywhere but each other. "Isn't it funny", Hitomi whispered, staring at her feet while a blush crept into her cheeks. "How we've been through so much together, and yet we're still so awkward". She moved forwards so she was close to his ear. "I'm sorry", she said. He felt her lips brush the cheek where she had slapped him. Before Van knew what had happened, she was gone. He watched her receding form sprinting towards the castle, holding his cheek in wonder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"You're attempt failed!" "You said it was a fool-proof plan!" "We request an attack, battle is the only way. I knew from the start this silly application of a different kind of 'gravity' would not work"  
  
Folken took in a deep breath, and unfazed held his head high, his face cold. "You are wrong. My operation was not a complete failure. There is still a slight separation of the Dragon and the girl. Greater than in the beginning"  
  
"But not completely drawn apart like you had promised! We can not have any chances that they might move together once again!" The four generals began to exclaim their annoyance and displeasure once again. Folken sighed. He had been so close.so close.He had merely wanted to avoid battle.  
  
"No attacks", Dornkirk's labored voice spoke from the blurred screen behind them. The generals seated around the table ceased their complaints and turned their attention to the aged leader of their country. "What is our plan of action then Dornkirk-sama?", Adelphos questioned, still looking impatient. "The girl and the Dragon are overlapping.My ideal future is wavering. If we install a permanent gravity we can still save it. We will take her away from him, bring her close to us. We won't have to worry about the Dragon then"  
  
"How do you propose we accomplish this?", the barrel-chested General Herio of the Green Copper army asked. "Luck- Intensified soldiers", Dornkirk wheezed. "Who are these?" "Folken is in control of this operation. No other attacks. Not yet" With that Dornkirk's face vanished from the screen, and the generals rumbled in frustration. "Folken?! Again?!"  
  
Folken closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Eriya stood by the door watching the meeting being held. She cursed herself for causing Folken's humiliation. It was her fault the operation had failed, not his. How could she have slipped up, Folken-sama had been counting on her... but she just couldn't do it. It had gone smoothly through the beginning, only allowing one small mistake. She had wanted this for so long, to kiss Folken. For him to hold her in his arms. She and Naria had been in love with him for so long.  
  
But during the kiss she had felt no love; no true romance. It meant nothing to Folken. She had known for long that he merely was kind to them, he didn't love them like they did him. But she was always able to pretend, hide the truth from herself. When she felt nothing, it was as if her whole girlish fantasy came crashing down. And it was this that made her lose her effort; she could no longer put her heart into what she was doing. That's where they had lost the girl from the Mystic Moon. She had let the girl out of the trance, their changing of fate, allowing her to run away.  
  
Eriya moved away from the door. She would go spar with Naria. Try to explain to her what had really happened, try to make her older twin sister see. At this she turned and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ A/N: Come on, there was SOME fluff. Well, kind of. Not really. Anywho, I won't be updating for a while after this considering I will be gone for a month -._-* Well unless I write the fourth chapter really fast anyway (which I might actually do, but I wouldn't get your hopes up). Thanks!  
  
Note: Naria is actually the older of the two twins, if you were wondering about me referring to her as the 'older twin sister' at the end there. Also sadly enough I know the four generals' names and what armies they lead, if you wondering about that reference too. So depressing that I know these things. Oh well. 


	4. A Lucky Day for Vows

Thanks to Aya_chan, jossi-31, SilverPrincess3, Bozena, Youkai Yume, Lady Luna, dark faerie2, NachtMusik, dilly-sammas luver, aradow, and the original esca chick for reviewing.  
  
elisa ang: Yeah I know, I can't stand the really really long drawn out ones either, but unfortunately it won't be happening in this chapter.or the next one.maybe the one after that, but I don't know. It's just Hitomi and Van have just managed to save their friendship, and Van being the nervous teen he is, will have some trouble making the next move. Also Hitomi gets a bit distracted soon and doesn't have time to sort out her own feelings and hasn't even realized she likes Van yet. Anyway that's why it's not going to happen too soon. Though of course I'll add in random fluff that adds nothing to the plot. Wow that was a long reply. Anonymous Ryuu Angel: Definitely! The twins are so interesting and they have so little screen time. I'll probably be adding in a bunch of things from their POV.  
  
Kat-Tastrophe: I always look forward to your very in depth reviews ;)   
  
Esca-lover: Thanks! Yes, I will be changing things around, they will happen very much like it did in the show, nothing's going to go totally off the wall, but it isn't just doing the same thing over just with them in a relationship. It will be very similar though.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, why don't I own Escaflowne!!!!! *hangs head in shame* -Ashes (er.burnt ashes I mean) Signed  
  
Through the Rainy Haze  
  
Chapter# 4: A Lucky Day for Vows  
  
She let the excitement run through her as she glided across the floor. She twirled a bit before dropping weightlessly onto her bed. So finally the King's thoughts had been revealed, she mused. He didn't think she was a simple tool of power he could use. He had respect for her. Van wanted her close to him. She felt the relief from her discoveries wash over her. She had been so worried about what he thought of her, after today. After everything. Hitomi felt giddy, like she was floating on air. She began giggling and rolling on her bed. After a few minutes she stopped herself and tried to calm herself down. Why was she acting so strange, over Van especially? It was wonderful to know some one in this world cared for her, that she wasn't alone, but to be this excited? And she had kissed him hadn't she? Where had that come from! Not a true kiss like the one she'd shared with Allen but still there had been a degree of intimacy to it, surely. What had possessed her to do that? She drew her knees up close to her as a blush crept in. Would he think her strange for.doing that? Why had she in the first place. An apology would have been fine, right? Why was everything so confusing with him anyway! Or maybe it was just her she didn't understand, not him? Or maybe both? Oh she didn't get it, today had been too confusing for words. "I should just sleep on it", she said to herself. "But what truly are my feelings for Van-"  
  
Her head snapped up. Some one was knocking on her door. Hitomi slowly got up and started moving across the room. "I really hope this isn't Allen", she muttered to herself. "That would be extremely awkward". "Hello?" She was knocked through the door back into her room again as Millerna came barging in. "Oh Hitomi, I hope you don't mind I came to see you, but I needed to get away, the number of maids just swarming all over me is too much, I need some time, well away. They seem to think everything is a complete disaster, and keep fitting and refitting the dress on me, fiddling with the veil, re-arranging flowers, the jewelry, and I don't think I can restrain them from lengthening the train one more time, it's a nightmare, and it's all because of Alice, she's so picky and insists nothing is right, you see she's the-" Hitomi couldn't help but stare as Millerna babbled faster than she'd ever heard her speak before while pacing around the room in frenzy. Her hands never seemed to stop moving; constantly twisting, and Hitomi could see the nervousness etched on her face. "And the make-up! Oh it never ends!" Millerna seemed to take a breath of air at this point, before turning around to meet Hitomi's gaze. Her violet eyes were large with worry.  
  
"I'm so nervous Hitomi, I don't know what to do" "Everyone's nervous before their wedding Millerna. It's completely natural", Hitomi reassured lamely. She could only give her friend a blank stare as she was still in shock. "I know but there's so much resting on it, I suppose, I'm just not sure you know? If only I- Oh! Hitomi! You're soaking wet!!!", Millerna cried out. Hitomi looked down and realized she had completely forgotten to change and that she was still wearing a sopping wet fuku. Even her hair was dripping in her face. "We must get you dry and out of those clothes! Here-", Millerna shoved her behind the dressing curtain stationed in her room. She began going through Hitomi's closet to find a dress she herself most probably had put in there. "Did you get caught in the rain? I suppose so, I hope you weren't lost, that would have been terrible. You should have mentioned to me you'd just gotten in-" A dress and towel were thrown over the curtain and Hitomi proceeded to dry herself. She decided she wouldn't attempt to interrupt this conversation Millerna was having with herself. It was how she was getting out tension obviously, and she didn't want to come in the way of that. It was slightly alarming though, Millerna hardly ever talked this fast and non-stop. Hitomi reappeared from behind the curtain wearing the typical green Austurian gown Millerna had picked out for her. "Oh perfect, I love that green on you, now let's say you and I have dinner just the two of us up here, I don't feel like eating with Father and the others, do you? ", Millerna asked, grabbing Hitomi's hand between two of her own. Hitomi shook her head, though she wouldn't have been eating with them anyway. Her and the rest had been eating on their own, and she wasn't planning on dining with the man who tried to sell her off to geckos.  
  
Her agreement to the Princess's plan released a little squeal of delight from Millerna. "Good, I'll be right back then, I have to get a maid to bring us some food". With that she dashed out of the room again leaving Hitomi to her thoughts. She's here because she wants my advice. What should I tell her to do? She no longer cared for Allen in that way, but was pushing Millerna towards him the best decision? Man, did she have a lot on her mind now. She didn't have time to wonder long though, for Millerna returned quickly along with a pudgy maid pushing an elegant food trolley. "Thank you. You may come for the dishes later" "Alrighty Millerna-hime", the maid replied and cantered off. "Now look, we can have a nice little picnic in here. We have some bread and cheese and wine, mmmmm, doesn't it look good?" Millerna began setting out the plates and Hitomi joined her on the floor to eat. "Isn't this cute? I haven't had a real picnic since I was ten mind you, it's unseemly I suppose. Isn't the cheese delicious? I was having trouble deciding what kinds we should have, and-" Hitomi simply nodded as Millerna inquired her about each bit of food and babbled, only stopping to eat. Millerna began pouring her some wine but Hitomi stopped her. "Not after last time", Hitomi said, some of the few words she's gotten in edgewise. Millerna giggled and continued her talk.  
  
While Hitomi was nibbling on her last piece of cheese, Millerna discontinued her happy chatter and grabbed hold of her skirt apprehensively. "I'm very afraid Hitomi", she said quietly her façade gone. "I was so positive that Dryden would make me happy, but after.I'm just having some-" She bit her lip. "Doubts" Hitomi put down the cheese and moved forward so she was sitting on her knees. If only she hadn't mentioned anything about stupid Allen. "Millerna, I'm sure Dryden could make you very happy." Dryden. It hit Hitomi that he did care for Millerna very much. What did Allen feel for Millerna? Anything? What had he said earlier today, that Millerna meant nothing to him. "I know Hitomi, but couldn't you do a reading for me, I need to know what will happen if I marry, Dryden" "Um." "Please Hitomi" "I don't really do." She sighed. "Alright"  
  
Millerna let out a sigh of relief as Hitomi got up and made her way over to her tarot cards she kept in her blazer. Returning to Millerna she began flipping them up. "Here, this means you will need to be patient in the relationship, but with work from both sides, things will be able to work out fine, there's always some bumps along the way, and here this-", Hitomi continued on with each card, spilling out the useless information. None of this was really of any true importance, just reassurance. She couldn't fully concentrate on what she was doing though. How could she dole out Millerna's future when she herself didn't even know what the right decision was for her friend-  
  
Hitomi gasped. There it was again, the tower. Disaster....  
  
She saw them, people falling from the tower, screaming. Everything was dark, and fierce, and cold. Lightning slicing it in half. The stones and brick cascading past her. Destruction. Then she wasn't there any more. Millerna.she saw Millerna and Dryden, together, they kissed.The moon sliding over the sun. Darkness. Then they appeared in the darkness, flying from above. The two Giants coming down, destroying. She saw Escaflowne trying to stop them, attack them, but it was going to fail, it was two against one, and they had the luck. "Van!!" she cried, but he didn't seem to hear her. "VAN!" She needed to reach Van. He needed her. She ran, but now held two cards in her hand. Disaster and Fortune. Luck. She needed to reach Van, he needed help, luck. There was a flash of Palas in chaos. She couldn't run any more. The metal claws circling around lifting her away, away from the ground, away from Van. She screamed.  
  
"The risk is great, even the slightest mistake." "We'll be fine Folken-sama, I know we will" "We're lucky"  
  
Hitomi blinked drearily as she tried to sit up. Sunlight beamed through uncovered windows causing her to shade her eyes. She was in her bed, in the castle. That.vision, it had been so terrifying.what had happened. "Rise and shine young lady! Hope you're feeling better this morning than you were last night. Everyone should be in high spirits for the Princess's wedding!" Hitomi found herself suddenly assaulted by the large, pudgy serving woman from the night before. "Out of bed, out of bed, I have to clean this room now don't I? I want to get finished early. Lovely morning, it'll be a beautiful day for the wedding" "Morning?" Hitomi grumbled as she was pulled out of bed. "Yes indeed, very late in the morning, up you get" "Er, what happened...Where's Millerna?" "You passed out while speaking with the Princess, you know all big-eyes and strange. The Princess has so much to do; you think she'd stay here all night? No, I was sent to watch". The woman began smoothing out Hitomi's dress and running a comb through her hair, then pushed her out through the door. "I must clean, I'm already running late waiting for you to wake up, you go have lunch now alright?" Hitomi nodded numbly as the door was shut in her face. Today was the wedding then. ".Lunch?"  
  
Everything and everyone was so loud and busy. It seemed like the whole of Palas was buzzing with excitement. Everyone seemed to be trying to get as much work done now as they could so they might catch a glimpse of the Royal wedding. Van thought he was going to get run over standing in the market place. "Vaaaaaan-sama, let's get out of here, it's way to crowded", Merle complained clutching his arm. "You're the one who suggested we come Merle", he replied, smiling a bit. "Yeah, because I wanted to see what was going on and eat. But I've changed my mind; we'll watch it from far away. I'd rather not see well and not be crushed". Van nodded. He didn't like it here either, and he doubted Millerna and Dryden were really counting on them to be front line for the ceremony. As they were turning to leave though, he saw a green dress from the corner of his eye that caught his attention. "Hitomi!" he called. She seemed to be walking aimlessly around, but luckily enough heard his voice in the crowd. "Oh, Van", she said, walking towards them. Van smiled, she seemed happy to see them. He felt Merle stir beside him. "Why did you call HER over!" she muttered, tail straight and fluffed out.  
  
"Hey what are you two doing down here?" "Looking around", Van answered. He loved her in that gown. The bodice was tight and green, and the skirt white and long. There was an Austurian belt about her waist with two embroidered bars hanging down either side of her. He had to be smooth though, no seeming awkward from yesterday. "WE were just moving away from the crowds though weren't we?" Merle said her nails digging into his arm looking up at him expectantly. "Do you want to come with us Hitomi?" he asked ignoring Merle. "WHAT?!" "Sure, I'd love to"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Were they going to talk about yesterday, or no? Just pretend it never happened? That seemed to be the case anyway. Van sat across from her on the floor inside in the hangar, both drinking tea, while Merle fiddled and hung around the two. The conversation they had was amiable enough but Van sensed Hitomi wasn't as cheerful as she tried to sound. She seemed worried in fact, and he was curious as to why. But he couldn't ask about anything in front of Merle, who wasn't about to leave them alone for a second, so it didn't seem he'd find out soon. He took notice that Merle and Hitomi had begun small bickering once again.  
  
"I got lost!" "How did you get lost? So stupid! Made Van-sama go out into the rain!" "Well sorrrrry!" "Humph" Van smiled. They'd never get along. Suddenly Merle let out an agitated cry and groped at her neck. "What's wrong Merle?" Hitomi asked, surprised. "My necklace! It's gone", she pointed to her vacant throat. Van saw she was right; the clangy red pendant Merle normally wore was not hanging around her neck. "Ooooooh! I know where it probably fell off!" Merle cried and bounded down the ladder and out of the hangar. "That was fast", Hitomi murmured still starring after Merle's retreating form. Van put his teacup don on the floor. Who would have thought Merle would give them the perfect excuse to be alone? He might find out what was on her mind now. "Hitomi, is something bothering you?" She looked up from her tea, eyeing him questionably. "I mean you seem a bit tense". He watched her sigh. "Millerna is so unsure about the marriage, she doesn't know if she'll be happy, or if it's the right decision. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything yesterday. Now I don't know what to tell her when she asks me what to do. She wants me to tell her her future, but I don't even know if that's." she let her sentence drift off as she tightened her hold around the tea cup.  
  
She was worried about Millerna then. And the pressure Millerna was putting on her, obviously. That would explain her anxiety. "Is there anything else?" he asked slowly. He felt like there might be something else, and if he was going to do a good job of consoling her he needed to know everything. He was going to show her he truly cared. He owed it to her. She seemed to pause a moment before continuing. "She asked me for a reading last night, and I passed out before finishing it. I had a .vision" "A vision?" Van said, leaning towards her. "What-" No, he wouldn't pry. She would say more if she wanted to. She was usually very upset after these; he didn't want to push her. She sighed again. "It was so vague, but so.frightening.I think something bad will happen at the wedding, but I'm not sure, it was so." Her eyes then seemed to go distant and blank as if it was all coming back to her. Van moved closer to her and moved the teacup from her hands. He saw now how fragile she was at this moment, the vision must have been worse than usual. He felt himself becoming braver, and took her hand in his. "I don't see why anything should happen at the wedding, but if something does, I'll be ready. Don't worry" He looked her straight in the eyes as she came out of her small trance.  
  
"Oh Van!" Hitomi murmured and threw her arms around his neck. This caught Van off guard, but he slowly let his arms snake around her back as she buried her head in his shoulder. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, surely she could hear it? He heard her saying things softly, her voice muffled. "Had to reach you.I couldn't." He held her tighter. She was obviously in some kind of after shock; she seemed so frail, so weak. "You'll be able to reach me." He felt like he wasn't doing the best job of comforting her. She seemed so distressed.Allen probably could have done a better job. He would have made her fears vanish in an instant. No, he had to stop thinking that way. Gods, how good it felt to have her in his arms. He'd never embraced her for this long before. Van could feel the heat rise to his face. Hitomi pulled back a little from him to look up. "Sorry, it's just the memory of it came back." "It's alright" He didn't know what struck him then, but he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held his lips there. He heard Hitomi take a sharp intake of breath, but she didn't pull away or stiffen to the touch. Where had all this courage come from? Van smiled against her skin. All he knew was she wasn't resisting. "Hitomi, I, I-"  
  
"Helloooo! I'm baaaaack!" Hitomi and Van sprang away from each other like frightened rabbits as Merle pounced unto the platform. "Found it!" she cried happily, holding up the pendant proudly. "Oh Hitomi, Millerna wants to see you. Probably before the wedding" Van saw her eyes widen slightly, but then nodded her head. "Alright then, I guess I should go see her". With a quick glance at Van she started descending the ladder. Did she know how important it was to him that she had so much trust in him?  
  
Hitomi felt fear rise in her. This marriage could end up being worse than just Millerna not being happy with her husband. She just could feel something would happen.her vision, maybe, but something was going to go wrong. What could she possibly tell Millerna? She dreaded this reading, it would surely only end in another vision, another terrible future. Van had eased her fear while she had been with him, somehow him being near made her calmer, but now that she was away from that comfort she wasn't sure about this wedding at all. She walked up onto the balcony where a serving woman had said Millerna would meet her and leaned over the railing. She hoped Millerna wouldn't even ask for a reading, just asked her to come so she could see a friend's face before she had to get ready, to calm her jitters. She wished, but she knew what Millerna would ask her. Hitomi sighed and looked below. She instantly spotted Allen decked out in his blue uniform as always, chatting up a guard. Right, there was her other problem. Things with Allen would start to get a bit awkward, even strange. Though she hoped they could overcome that, Allen was very nice as a friend. She buried her face in her arm. She didn't want to think about any of this right now.  
  
"Hitomi" She turned from the balcony to see Millerna, her face downcast. "Hey, Merle said you wanted to see me?" "Hitomi.I'm still worried.about the wedding" "Oh Millerna, it isn't like it's a Las Vegas wedding or anything" "Las Vegas?" "You just have wedding jitters" "Wedding jitters?" "Besides, I can't do readings any more, I just don't want to find out any more weird futures" Millerna's eyes were large and starred at Hitomi hard and pleadingly. "Please Hitomi" She sighed. "Fine". She'd already tried once before, nothing could have changed. And Millerna would not let her go. They moved inside to a table. Millerna sat across from her as Hitomi began dealing out the cards. Everything seemed the same, like yesterday. Little bumps, but nothing big. She thought she saw something to do with Allen, but it was too vague for her to place any real concern on it. She cast all thoughts away as she placed each card down in the right order following the meanings. She was about to suggest the reading be over after the next card, but she looked down into her hand and felt the deck slip away from her hand and fall to the floor. There it was again, the tower, disaster, but she'd drawn two cards at once, her hand not being careful enough, and had picked up the card of good fortune along with it. What could this mean? Why both at the same time? A good marriage, but a disaster? She could feel herself slipping away, the room and the table melting away.  
  
Van, she had to reach Van, it was the only way, but where was he? She needed to find him, fast, she could feel him close, sense him.There was something after her, wanted her, it would solve everything if only she'd give herself up, no Van, she had to find him.she was vaguely aware of running, searching.but then the metal claws suddenly gripped around her, tearing her away from the solidity, from Van, she couldn't sense him, where had he-  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" Millerna was shaking her, her eyes wide with panic. "It's alright Millerna, I'm fine", she whispered, knowing she had not sounded convincing. The room swept back into view. "Are you sure? You look really pale", Millerna was still holding one of her arms. "I'm fine. I'm sure" "I think we'll stop now" "You should go get ready for the wedding. It's going to start soon" "Yes.right" Millerna looking back worriedly at Hitomi as she left the room. It had been more of a dream than vision, nothing really there, or real, but you never questioned the strangeness of it while you were there, only after. Her hands gripped the table so that her knuckles were white and beneath her the cards spilled all over the floor. Only two of them were faced upwards.  
  
A/N: Alrighty, my chapters are actually getting to be a decent length! It's like J.K. Rowling, her fourth book suddenly got very large :D (well Harry Potter had to come up SOME time in one of these) Anyway, basically next chapter is going to follow along with what happened in the actual episode, but DIFFERENTLY (dun dun dun). More intense I'm planning anyway. And I did add in fluff for those who asked for it *puffs chest out proudly*. And Millerna was pretty out of character for the first part I'll admit, but that was to show she was just really at a loose end. Not much to say really, just hope you enjoyed! And thanks to my beta Cat, who always gives me good suggestions and corrects the spelling mistakes :D 


	5. Solar Eclipse

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. Instead of studying for exams I figured this might be a better way to spend my time, so here it is!  
  
SPIKECRAZI13: Thanks for reviewing! I have to say though, there will not be a lot of Allen bashing, because I do not dislike Allen. He's severely annoying sometimes, but I can't say I have anything against him. Try looking at his character from different angles, you might see him differently. Signed  
  
embyr81788 : Hey, that poem was actually pretty nifty! (I can't believe I just said nifty) Thank you for reviewing! Signed Signed  
  
jossi-31: good point. I really should get back to Allen sometime soon. He is a pretty crucial character. Signed  
  
Ryuu Angel: It takes awhile to show up after I update, but if you go to the last chapter posted usually there's a forward arrow there, even though the new chapter doesn't come up in the chapter directory. Sorry about that :P There is going to be a lot of fluff in the chapter after this one, considering Van and Hitomi were never really alone here. And if the twins are going to die, you'll just have to wait and see (mysterious I know). Signed  
  
aradow : Sorry about the constantly switching POV's, but I actually do add in breakers to separate the paragraphs, but then sometimes they don't come up. I'm hoping they'll work this time (. Thanks for reviewing. Anonymous  
  
And thanks to Youkai Yume, SabineballZ, and Crystal Night for also reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: "You don't own Escaflowne, stop pretending" a fortune cookie told me once.  
  
Through the Rainy Haze  
  
Chapter# 5: Solar Eclipse  
  
'All you create All you destroy... and everything under the sun is tune but the sun is eclipsed by the moon.' -Pink Floyd, Eclipse.  
  
She could hear it in her head. The thumping, the new blood in her veins, making her lose her breath; it was so loud. What a feeling. She could feel it, the power; the gift that Folken-sama had given them. They were lucky to have met him. They had always been lucky. Now they were the luckiest. Naria hadn't slept much; she just laid still, eyes wide. She knew her sister did the same. They had always been one and the same. Now they could please Folken even more than before. He would be so happy with them. All they had to do was capture the girl. Naria smiled, her yellow veins visible under her skin, as she and Eriya prepared for their attack. They could not fail, not with so much luck on their side. They would not fail. Folken-sama was counting on them. Her obsession, her love, her drive. Nothing else really mattered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone brightly down on the chattering crowd, waiting in anticipation for the ceremony to begin. The day was perfect, a hot day with a refreshingly light breeze keeping all watchers in top spirits. A perfect day for a perfect wedding and perfect couple some joyously announced to their companions. A few minutes later, silence spread through the crowd, as the ceremony began. Princess Millerna and Dryden floated slowly along the canal in a beautiful boat fit for the wedding of the King and Queen of Asturia. Millerna sat regally on an elaborate throne, and standing next to her Dryden rode, a gold animal head situated in front of him. If any had known or seen Dryden before they might have doubted it was the same man (he even shaved!), as his attire was that of formal Austurian dress.  
  
The reception was peaceful and full of silent joy. The princess and her soon-to-be husband strolled carefully towards the priest who would join them. All onlookers couldn't have felt more relaxed, their kingdom gaining new young leaders would surely aid them in the current problems their world was experiencing. Except for Hitomi, who was too apprehensive to even pay much attention to the ceremony. She had some how found herself company to some of Allen's men and was standing in a large crowd. She wasn't going to falsely reassure herself like she had Millerna; it was a bit too late for that. Before she had been able to change fate, knowing about it before hand and quickly warning who ever it had involved. Millerna's wedding unfortunately was a completely different story. Hitomi wasn't even sure what was going to happen, her visions had all been so vague making them much more terrifying than usual. After she had left Millerna, Hitomi had decided to stay up close and observe the wedding to see if anything did go horribly, horribly wrong. All Hitomi wanted now was Van. She needed to be able to reach him, in her visions she had always needed him. 'I shouldn't have stayed up close to watch if I had wanted to be with Van' she scolded herself.  
  
'Luck..' Hitomi held the two cards in her hand, one predicting destruction, the other good fortune. 'What did it mean?' Hitomi was torn between searching for Van, or keeping a watchful eye on Millerna and Dryden. Oh, what could she do if something happened? She needed to get Van. 'I should leave' she thought staring out onto the wedding. The priest was now holding a crescent moon scepter in between the Princess and future king. Maybe she'd stay a bit longer, just to make sure. The two exchanged their rings and applause and loud cheering was heard. It was almost time for the groom to kiss the bride as Hitomi felt sudden panic run through her as she clenched the cards in her hand.  
  
Fast flashes tainted in blue. Dryden and Millerna kiss. Palas in chaos. The tower breaking...  
  
Hitomi snapped out of her vision holding her head in one hand, staring at the cards in the other. Go to Van, or stop Millerna and Dryden now? Cheers could be heard as the Princess and her husband leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss. "No", Hitomi murmured. She broke out of the crowd and began running towards them along the red carpet. "STOP!" she yelled. Many turned and stared at her. Millerna and Dryden hadn't heard her, and kissed anyway. The cheering continued and joy broke through the crowds. Hitomi kneeled on the steps leading up to the podium. Nothing had happened. So her vision and predictions hadn't been true. She should have known. What a fool she was.  
  
Darkness then slowly spread over Palas, something large and circular sliding over the sun. Dryden held Millerna's shoulders; the priest behind them whispering this was an ill omen. Hitomi raised herself slowly from the ground. She shouldn't have been here this whole time. She had to reach Van.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van and Merle resided peacefully on top of Escaflowne's store house, hearing the far off cheers and watching the wedding from afar. "We can't see aaaanything", Merle complained, beginning to file her nails. "If you wanted to see it closer than we should have joined the crushed mob", Van replied. "I'm claustrophobic", Merle murmured to herself. Neither of them was really intently watching. Van was too deep in thought. Maybe something would happen at the wedding like Hitomi had said. Where was she? He hadn't seen her since she left to find Millerna. She had been so distressed.. Why hadn't she come back to him? Maybe she just brushed the vision aside, not wanting to worry about it.. 'Or maybe she found Allen.' Van's brow furrowed. No, he wasn't going to think like that. He wished she were near him; he wanted to make sure she was all right.  
  
Suddenly Merle and him were knocked from their placidity as a large beam of pink tinted light shot out from Escaflowne's hiding place and hit the nearby floating fortress Vione making it visible. Two guymelefs could be seen leaving the Vione and Van's eyes hardened. 'Brother..'  
  
Van dashed down to Escaflowne, taking flight after the twin sisters as fast as he could. Where was Hitomi anyways? He flew after them, trying to get their attention. If only they would stop and fight him!  
  
Naria chuckled to herself. So the dragon thought he could stop them? Well, he could try all he liked, but they were lucky now, luckier than ever. They just had to keep him away from the girl.  
  
One turned and shot some sort of liquid metal pellets at him, as Van dodged. Van moved over one of the guymelefs, lifting Escaflowne's sword to smash down into the metal armor. Inside Naria grinned. The sword wouldn't drop, to Van's utter confusion, and he swerved off of her. Van felt Escaflowne's wings stop catching wind, and began to plummet. He had to think fast, as the wind blew hard against his face making his eyes water. Hitomi, where was she? He needed her! He didn't know why but he seemingly couldn't harm the leopard twins..Hitomi...  
  
Van concentrated on her with all his might, dousing as she had called it. He pictured her in his mind. To Van's surprise, he could feel her, sense her. She was looking for him. She was somewhere down below. 'Hitomi...' Escaflowne's wings suddenly caught the air again, and began regaining height to challenge the sisters once again.  
  
"Why isn't the luck affecting him any more sister?" "I don't know Eriya, but we have to keep him as far away from the girl as possible", Naria snarled as she saw that the boy was still tailing them, her yellow veins glowing underneath her skin. They needed to get the girl. Turning Naria unsheathed her sword and made a sweep for the large metal dragon behind them. Van quickly dodged, bringing his sword down on top of Naria once again. He was too quick to be completely deflected by the intensified luck, and his blade skimmed her. "Just a scratch Dragon!"  
  
Now it was Van's turn to grin. He was fine without Hitomi, his dousing now ending. He was perfectly capable of- Eriya attacked him from the side, which he almost didn't dodge in time. He found himself once again plummeting to the ground, the wings again rendering useless. Escaflowne, defeated, suspended itself for a few seconds in front of the object eclipsing the sun, then fell. Before Van hit the ground, Escaflowne flapped it wings breaking his fall enough to not die on impact. The sisters flew down around him, locking arms in a circle. Van was trapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi had felt him, he was in the air by the time she had begun her search. She could see, or feel, most of what had transpired between him and the leopard twins. It was what she had experienced the day before, she could sense his presence. Now though, her sense was heightened. At one point she had felt him falling fast towards the ground, his heart had been pounding hard and fast in her ears. She lent him all her strength, wished him luck, holding tightly onto the card of Good Fortune, fastened securely in her hand. She was vaguely aware of Millerna near her, bandaging Dryden. Hitomi had clasped her pendant as well, leading it to glow. He had made a come back, but soon after, she lost him somehow. She couldn't feel him any more, or help him. Then she had seen him falling, he landed near her, in the center of the wreckage. They locked him in. Hitomi knew she should run for him, but it was all too risky. She wanted to though. She had the strangest desire to be as close to Van as possible.  
  
A voice spoke out then, she recognized it, but couldn't quite put her finger on whom it belonged to. They were Luck Intensified Soldiers it announced. "Luck Intensified..." Hitomi murmured to herself out loud. That was why everything was malfunctioning. She held up the two cards. Disaster and Luck. They had merged when she drew them at the same time. This was her fault....  
  
Then she heard it, the voice blared out. The soldiers wanted her. They had come to take her away with them; all she had to do was surrender herself. "Hitomi", Millerna called out from behind her. "Don't go anywhere!"  
  
"I think this is all my fault Millerna, I made a large mistake"  
  
"How can this be your fault, Hitomi don't move!"  
  
"I was right about some things. You don't belong with Allen. Maybe you don't belong with Dryden either, but he would a better man for you than Allen. I suppose I should have told you about this, all of it could have been stopped, but I hid the truth thinking I could handle it or change it" With that Hitomi stood and began making her way towards the towering guymelefs. "Hitomi, no!.. Dryden! Hold on.."  
  
Hitomi walked with purpose, it didn't matter if they took her, she need to be near Van. Maybe if she could get close enough to him they could make some sort of defense.. "I'm right here! I'm Hitomi Kanzaki!" She held her arms out wide. The twins turned towards her, pleased by how easy this had been going. Hitomi heard Van cry "No" , and she turned to look at him. Even eye contact might help her. He stared right back at her, still kneeling near the collapsed Escaflowne. He suddenly made a run for her, dashing out past the guymelefs. Naria instantly shot out her metal claws. They could not lose the girl now. They needed to bring her back to Folken.  
  
Hitomi felt the claws wrap around her tightly, her breath being knocked out of her. "Van!" she cried still staring deeply into his brown eyes as he ran towards her. She focused everything just on him; the only thing else she was aware of were the flexible metal claws wrapped tightly around her. She felt the metal clench into her body, as she was about to be ripped away from the ground. Van was close now, but she was off the ground. He jumped, still reaching for her. Hitomi saw another of the large arms come flying to knock him out of the way. 'No..' Hitomi's pendant began to glow, as did the energist in Escaflowne. Eriya felt her hand being held back by some invisible force. As hard as she tried her hand wouldn't move to block the boy from reaching the girl. Van's hand clasped Hitomi's as he gripped the claw with his other trying to wrench it open. "Hitomi", he gasped. Hitomi smiled.  
  
Naria lost her grip, and Van and Hitomi fell to the ground. Van wrapped himself around her and they landed with Hitomi in his embrace. "What do we do now?" he whispered.  
  
"Just hold my hand. Their luck can't last"  
  
"Get back here girl!" Eriya and Naria's veins glowed brightly from inside their hangers. They would not return empty-handed.  
  
Hitomi held tight to Van. "You cannot continue your destruction!" she called to them. Her eyes were bold and she faced them stubbornly. She felt confidence surge through her from being with Van. She still had the two cards safely tucked into her pocket. Van held her hand tightly. He hoped she knew what she was doing. 'Of course she did'. Van grinned. He had faith in her determinedness. Suddenly a blinding brightness fell over them.  
  
The fortress slid away from the sun, exposing light all through the city. The two sisters' forms suddenly bent over, their breathing laboured. Their eyes were wide, and their tongues hung limp. Their veins dimly glowed blue. Their mouths were so dry. They both clutched at their throats. "Naria, Erya, that's enough. Withdraw" "But Folken-sama -" "Fall back" "We're so sorry Folken-sama" The sisters took to the skies, retreating in shame. They had failed their master. They had run out of luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naria cursed the Dragon and that stupid girl. Some how her and her sister's intensified luck had not defeated them. Why?! Folken-sama had trusted them and they had failed him. Naria coughed. She could hardly breathe. Everything was humid and dry. She needed water. Her veins pulsed an alarming blue. Naria then felt something go wrong with her guymelef, a small explosion. That stupid boy! He had damaged her melef! She began to fall, no longer able to fly. "Sister!" "Go on without me Sister! One of us has to return to Folken-sama!" "SISTER!" Eriya coughed and flew on without her twin.  
  
Eriya would never see her sister again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi spoke with Millerna and Dryden, speaking of the tragedy that had occurred. They reassured her it was not her fault, Zaibach would have attacked even if they had called off the wedding. It was a day for sadness, but Hitomi didn't feel that way. She and Van left the new King and Queen to themselves. Hitomi smiled, she and Van never letting go of each other's hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Aww. Right anyway, next chapter there will be a LOT of Van and Hitomi, so don't worry, I'm getting to that for all you romance deprived readers out there. I'm also thinking of throwing some Millerna and Dryden in here (it's my alternate universe, and I'll do what I like thank you). Naria is also going to be a big part of all this. Anything you really want me to have done just tell me in a review and I'll consider it. Much thanks to my beta Cat! 


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: *flies in* I don't own Escaflowne *takes out broom and sweeps up shed feathers*  
  
Thanks so much to Trista100, x, Geminidragon, SabineballZ, jossi-31, aradow, and the Cleric 007 for reviewing. You guys rock.  
  
Through the Rainy Haze  
  
Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
"Oh Dryden, stop squirming so much" Millerna sighed in exasperation. "It does sting you know", Dryden pointed out. He sat on the edge of a couch in Millerna's quarters. She had brought him here so she could properly bandage his wounds.  
  
"I do realize that", Millerna replied smiling a bit. "But you don't have to be such a baby about it"  
  
"Baby?!" Millerna giggled. If she had known he would put up such a fuss she would have let the healer take care of him. She had had to convince the old medic that she was fine caring for her husband on her own and that there were others who needed it more than Dryden.  
  
"Well you are good at it anyway", Dryden mumbled. Millerna looked up at questionably. "Good at healing", he clarified. Millerna blushed slightly. "I haven't had any real training you know. I've only ever read out of books. I don't think father will ever let me be schooled in medicine", Millerna sighed while cleaning out Dryden's head wound with a cloth.  
  
"I don't see why you can't do both"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Be queen and be a healer. You know, heal people on the side, sort of thing"  
  
"That wouldn't be..proper, would it?"  
  
Dryden grinned. "Does everything have to be proper?"  
  
"You mean you'd allow me to become a healer?"  
  
"Allow you? Since when have you taken to considering my opinion on such matters"  
  
Millerna looked at him hard. "You are my husband now. I suppose I can't do anything you dislike"  
  
Dryden laughed heartily and Millerna stopped cleaning his cut in surprise.  
  
"You say that as if I could stop you. I thought you had a mind of your own Millerna. Not that I would stop you anyway"  
  
Millerna observed him carefully. "So you'll let me get proper training so I can practice?"  
  
Dryden chuckled again. "Let you, allow you. I don't have any control over you, Millerna. I've already seen that. Sure, get training if you like. It's admirable that you would follow your dreams. I wouldn't stop that. Though I don't see why you even need training. I was told you performed surgery on Allen after he saved Hitomi"  
  
Millerna felt her face getting hot. "Y-yes. I did. But it was almost a complete fluke.."  
  
"I suppose you care for him quite a bit", Dryden said softly. He eyed her curiously and once again she stopped cleaning the wound.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about Allen any more. I'm very confused Dryden. I put so much pressure on Hitomi to answer all my questions but I suppose that just confused me and her even more than before. Well at least now I'm confused. And Hitomi believes all the damage was her fault. I'm afraid that I haven't been that great of a friend to her. I wonder if I ever even loved Allen or if I was just going out of my way to disobey my father. I never liked following his and my sister's every order, every decision they made for me. Maybe they were good decisions, but I should have been the one making them, you know?" Millerna sighed.  
  
Dryden nodded, signaling for her to continue. "And I know that if I actually just see things clearly without having to think of smiting my family then I could make a good decision for myself on this subject" Millerna looked up at him warily. "I could learn to love you, if I tried out the idea"  
  
Dryden gave her a genuine smile. "That's all I could ever ask of you"  
  
"Oh Dryden", Millerna sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Van found himself outside Escaflowne's storehouse once again, Hitomi carrying on an amiable conversation with him. He forgot how they'd gotten on the topic, but Hitomi begun to tell him an amusing story about her younger brother Mamoru, then he indulged in recounting a funny thing Merle used to do and would kill him if he ever told anyone else, and so on. Van had flown Escaflowne back with Hitomi, to his pleasure, hanging on by his waist. The conversation had flowed from there. He couldn't remember laughing like this for quite sometime.  
  
"-and after he tied his tooth to the doorknob he shut the door. Well of course the tooth was pulled out! And he cried about it for hours, and complained to me about it. You see everyone else had lost their first tooth by then and could all do things like spit water out through the hole. He pulled out one of his front teeth too, he looked ridiculous!" Hitomi laughed to herself and Van chuckled along with her. Her hand had come to clasp around his again and he felt himself become a bit giddy.  
  
A voice in his head reminded him that this could be as good a chance as any to tell her he loved her or at least thought of her that way. He just wasn't sure how to go about saying it. And he didn't want to ruin the moment or anything. They were having a fine time just talking and laughing about funny memories. "Hey Van, let's go sit under that tree", Hitomi said, a childish look in her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! You need a rest, let's just sit down"  
  
Before he could protest Hitomi was dragging him over by his hand. Any awkwardness they had once felt with each other had disappeared seemingly. Hitomi plopped down on the ground and sighed contentedly. Van took a seat beside her. The tree's leaves scattered shadows across her face and Van took to admiring her beauty in the silence that followed their happy chatter.  
  
"I got really nervous about everything when I wasn't with you" Hitomi said softly.  
  
Van watched the wind play with her hair. "Did you come looking for me?"  
  
"Well.I thought it would be better if I waited, you know, to see if anything happened. I suppose I should have realized that if anything did happen I should be near you"  
  
Van gazed at her thoughtfully. "Why would you have had to be near me?"  
  
Hitomi visibly blushed. "I-I, well, in my vision, I always wanted you near me, or at least I had to be close to you. I guess you just make me feel.."  
  
Van could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest waiting for her to continue.  
  
"-safe", she finished. "You make me feel safe"  
  
"I'm glad", he said quietly, and smiled. Van couldn't have been happier when she returned his smile.  
  
"You don't blame any of this on your self, do you?"  
  
Hitomi slowly shook her head. "I could have.changed things, or told Millerna the truth, but Zaibach would have attacked anyway, right?"  
  
"Right", Van nodded, glad she no longer had anything stressful on her mind.  
  
"I could feel you when you were fighting", Hitomi, pulling her knees up to her.  
  
"You could?" Van asked, startled.  
  
"Yes. I could sense you. Like the other day...." Hitomi blushed again. "It was like I could suddenly sense you, though a few seconds before I couldn't"  
  
"I was thinking of you. While I was fighting. Maybe that's why"  
  
Hitomi looked up at him shyly. "Were you thinking of m-me yesterday when I was looking for you?"  
  
Van almost laughed. Had he been thinking of her? His whole body had ached with the thought of her, the pain of her rejection. As if he could think of anyone else.  
  
"Yes", he answered her breathily. "I was thinking of you"  
  
"Oh", Hitomi whispered, suddenly very shy and hesitant. "You know, I think my opinion of you has changed"  
  
Van cocked his eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes really", she said, her lips turning back into a smile. "I used to think you were an arrogant, egotistical, snot-nosed pig of a boy"  
  
Van's eyes grew wide. So that's what she had thought him. Looking back to their first meeting, which ended in him being slapped and Hitomi in tears, he wasn't that surprised. Maybe he had changed. In his opinion for the better.  
  
"And I've changed have I?" he asked, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Have you come to see how wonderful I am?"  
  
Hitomi giggled. "I change my mind, you're still as arrogant as ever"  
  
"Why you-", Van playfully laughed and lunged at her sides to tickle her to an inch of her life. He happily remembered Folken doing this on more than one occasion to him.  
  
"Hahaha, stop! Van- hahaha, no Van, this isn't funny, Van!", she cried, helplessly trying to stop his hands.  
  
"Resistance is futile!", he cried, laughing. He couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time!  
  
"No, Van! You gotta- hahaha - stop!"  
  
"What's that you were saying about me being arrogant?"  
  
"You - hahaha - monster, I won't - haha- give in!"  
  
"How wonderful do you think I am?"  
  
"Hahahaha- never!"  
  
"Fine then!" Van pinned her to the tree and furiously continued his onslaught.  
  
"Van! Fine, fine! You're wonderful! One of the greatest guys I've ever met!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Hahahaha- and talented and - hahaha - perfect - ow, haha- are a gorgeous man-"  
  
Van stopped tickling his victim and grinned. He was about to continue joking with her when he saw she was staring into his face differently. His dark hair was lightly touching her face and suddenly he realized how close his face was to hers.  
  
"I meant some of that", she whispered.  
  
Van almost whooped with joy. "Really, which parts?"  
  
She softly laughed, blowing puffs of air against his skin.  
  
"W-what do you think of me?" she asked him in a whisper.  
  
Van grinned despite himself. Oh, what he thought of her. He had to contain himself before he spoke a mile a minute telling her everything he thought of her.  
  
"You're amazing, Hitomi. I-I, I..." Van found himself at a loss for words when she gazed up into his eyes like that, so green....  
  
He felt himself leaning forward towards her lips. They looked so good to taste. It was painful how slow he was moving, but he couldn't rush it, he didn't want to scare her. Closer. closer..  
  
Hitomi had pushed herself up into him forcefully, pressing her lips against his anxiously. It seemed she had got the message. Van couldn't believe the feel of her lips beneath his, kissing him back, how her hands wrapped around his neck and played with the dark hairs at the back of his neck. He cupped her cheek with one of his hands, almost not believing the bliss. Allen hadn't gotten a kiss like this. He began to move his tongue to her mouth-  
  
"HEY GUYS!"  
  
Van jumped off of Hitomi like a frightened rabbit, realizing he had basically been lying on top of her.  
  
Merle innocently observed them from her position at the storehouse. It seemed she had just gotten back.  
  
"Oooooh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?", Merle questioned sarcastically as she sauntered towards them her tail swaying back and forth. Van's face couldn't have been redder. So was Hitomi's.  
  
"Uh-uh, nothing, you weren't interrupting anything Merle", Van stammered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
Merle stared blatantly at their hands that were still clasped together. "Oh , reeeeeally?", Merle cocked her eyebrow suspiciously at us.  
  
Van whipped his hand away from hers, and looked in the opposite direction of Hitomi. Hitomi giggled nervously behind her hand. Merle sighed.  
  
"Sure, whatever". Merle then walked away from the couple.  
  
Hitomi began to full out laugh as she stood up and began to leave. "Oh and Van"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"About your question earlier" She leaned towards and whispered, "I specifically meant the gorgeous part"  
  
With that she began walking back to the castle. Van couldn't have been wearing a goofier grin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naria waited till dark, then she would set out to complete her mission. Her breath was ragged but as long as she didn't feel that direct onslaught of the sun she would be fine. She was not going back to Folken-sama empty handed. She would grab the girl, then find a way back to Zaibach. She would not fail. No matter what.  
  
She jumped from building to building, slaughtering guards in her wake. She felt so weak, but she had to carry on. She had to find that girl.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hitomi precariously balanced several plates, cups, and cloths in her arms. Why did she always volunteer to help out the maids? She did enjoy helping them out but she always got loaded down. She was about to go up the steps, when she tripped. With a resounding clatter all that she was carrying smashed onto the ground. "Oh man."  
  
One of her shoes had slipped off, and the shoelace was now broken. Hitomi sighed. That's when she noticed a shadow leaning above her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Wooo-hooo! I updated again! Aren't you excited? I am! Sorry, bit too excited *grin* I can't believe only two days have passed in this story.. Anyway, nothing very important happened here plot-wise, but for all of you who were down on your knees begging for fluff, you got it! I also quite enjoyed the Dryden/ Millerna scene myself :D * hits self over the head with poinsettia* I need to do something from Allen's POV, or at least add in what's going on with him. I just can't find places to add him in. Stupid Allen, always being difficult.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to tell you that I've started writing another fic called Moonchild, and I like it quite a bit myself, or at least I really like the idea. It's something I think I might really get into. I'll tell you a bit about it, because I must say I really do love it :  
  
History behind Moonchild: I was extremely bored one day and began looking up name meanings for certain characters in Escaflowne, when I found that Celena/Selena/Serena/any other crazy rendition of her name meant Goddess of the Moon. Of course this lead me to think of the Esca movie, and I cultivated a fan fiction based on her name meaning.  
  
Summary (that I actually never put in the story): Celena is raised in the village of Dashina after her and her brother Allen are found in the forests outside the village by Sora. Sora has earlier created a stone that is to save her people, and possibly Gaea. She names this the moonstone, for the moon was what guided her hands in its making. She cannot be its bearer, so she must find some one worthy to carry the stone and save her people, a true moonchild. This is Celena.  
  
Like it? I certainly do. Oh! and there's also Celena/Dilandau romance just to make sure it's wierd and twisted enough for you. :D  
  
Happy Holidays! And thanks to my beta, cat. 


End file.
